The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jalea’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Alstroemeria cultivars with attractive flower color and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in April, 2001 of a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number PJA 520, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number JAH502, not patented, as the male, or seed, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in August, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by rhizome divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.